Angel of Death
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: after all those little vampires are robbed of there afterlife due to Carlisle Cullen what does the angel of Death think about it lame as that may sound just read it!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the twilight characters – but the angel and everything that she does and says is mine!!!!_

**Chapter 1:**

To understand my story, I must first bring you back to the time that I first met him. The time that he first cheated me. When he robbed me of my own duties. I will never forget that night.

It was September, in the year of 1918. As I glanced outside a nearby window I noticed how much darker it was than normal. The moon was nowhere to be seen, and few stars shone, leaving the sky a dark, black abyss. It was not a night to be on the streets, but that was not something I would ever have to worry about.

I had just guided a man to the light and there was nothing different about it. He was scared at first, as was usual, but relaxed when he saw the light shine down upon him, knowing that he was going to a happier place, not to sound too cliché or anything.

Right before he took his last step into his eternal place, he asked me to watch over his wife and son. I couldn't tell him that I was not a guardian, therefore I had no power to do so, but I nodded, knowing that the last of his family would soon join him no matter what I did.

When I returned back to the retrieve the soul of the man's wife, I found that she was still speaking her last words to her doctor. I gave her privacy to finish saying what she needed to say before I gave a mental push for her spirit to leave her body. Her eyes closed, and she let loose one last sigh. Slowly, her soul separated from her body. It was such a beautiful sight, and few will ever be able to see the light of it that I do. She looked down at her now empty body, than up to me. I beckoned her forward with a small smile on my face to comfort her, knowing that the soft glow around me was enough of an appeal to come toward me as it was.

But she didn't come to me right away. She looked back at her body lying there in the hospital bed where the doctor was now checking to see that her pulse was no longer there. He had begun to raise the sheet above her head when I realized that she wasn't looking at her bones and flesh, but at the doctor that was covering them.

This is when I first observed him. He was a stunning creature, especially for a human. His skin was far too pale, but it only added to his attraction. The features on his face were perfectly angled, as if some sculptor had made him to resemble some great god. His blond hair reflected the light and his topaz eyes hid some secret and lured you to him.

It wasn't often that I was caught off guard by the beauty of a human creature. I believe this is why I took me so long to realize that there was something off kilter about this man. That is when it hit me that he wasn't a man, or at least, not anymore. He had no Aura. His heart had stopped beating long ago, yet he was still walking around with the living. He was one of the walking dead. A cold one. A taboo among angels of all kinds. They were evil creatures that walked the earth, never to die.

What was he doing, there, in the hospital and as a doctor none the less?

"My son won't die any time soon, He'll be safe. I know it." The woman speaking tore me from my thoughts, and I was reminded of my duties.

"Every person has there pre-set plan," I explained to her "and nothing can be done to change it." after hundreds of years with this job I knew that my voice had a melodic and soothing quality to it, it was one of the gifts that came with being an angel of death, but I still told her, with as much respect and apology that I could that her son would not live much longer.

"My son," she told me "will live a very long life, I know this, I have seen it." I would say no more on the mater, it wasn't my place- I didn't decide when paths ended and new ones began, I just enforced it. I held my hand out to her, and she took it, feeling its warmth as I led her down the tunnel and towards the light.

I would have never guessed in a thousand years that the woman would have been right about her son, it just wasn't the may that things worked.

As we neared the end of the tunnel, I noticed that her husband had come back for her. The woman dropped my hand and her emerald eyes locked with mine. "You will see" that was it. She said nothing more as she took her husbands hand, and together, the two of them took the final step into the light.

On my way back to get the boy, I did not ponder much on his mother's words, for often times I encountered those who worried about loved ones that were being left behind, even though her words were much different than any I had heard before. Maybe if I had listened, I would not have been so shocked to find the boy's bed vacant when I returned for him.

He should have been there.

Edward Anthony Masen was to die in less that an hour. He could not have just stood up and walked away, for goodness sakes, he was much too week from the influenza virus that had been attacking his body for the past several days. The same virus that had taken the lives of his parents. I did the only thing that I could think of to do.

I searched the hospital.

Never had I done this before. I always new when and where a person was going to go to their next life, so where had this Edward boy gone?

That's when I saw a flash of white coat and the back exit door slowly shut. My mind raced back to the cold one that posed as a doctor and the mother that spoke her last words with him and was so sure that her son was not going to die.

I followed him.

I followed him through a dark alley, and up a few more back streets. The cold one was carrying something and my senses told me that it was the boy. The boy that _I_ was supposed to take. To escort into the next life. I thought of many ways to stop the blood sucker, none of which would have proved effective anyway, for the thing was much too fast.

Next thing I knew, we were at a little apartment. I couldn't show myself to him to demand the boy back. That was strictly forbidden. The _Law_ says that only those who have passed are allowed to look upon the face of an angel of death.

This was not supposed to be happening. For the first time in over 800 years I had no control in protecting this boy's path. I could only stand there as a different type of soul catcher bit into the side of Edwards's neck, and the poison slowly started to seep into the poor boy's body.

This was the first soul that Carlisle Cullen stole from me!

- -

_Well, that was the first chapter – tell me what you think – and be honest – I adore flames – anything that can show me to improve – and I also love random comments telling me to continue!! – _

_Should I have this story go on??????_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: as everyone knows, the twilight characters are not mine, but the wonderful little angel is!_

**Chapter 2:**

I sat in that room and watched the boy change. I would never forget his face. Never before had I seen so much pain being expressed in a human; and the screams…I shudder just thinking about it. I couldn't bear to just stand there and watch, so I left. I did have duties that I had to fulfill. If I, or an angel like me, were not present when a soul departed from a body, than more than likely it would wonder.

You see, not every one sees the light at first. Sometimes, the idea that they had just passed away was such a hard concept to grasp that they would just panic. Sometimes the souls would try to jump back into there own bodies. It's not a pretty sight. A glowing spirit sitting on a corpse, pounding to be let back in. That is where I came into play. I was there to comfort people, give them an extra push and show them the way into the light so that they would not start wandering around the world causing havoc and spooking people. On rare occasion this did happen, which is how those living got there "ghost stories" but generally we prevented that from happening.

So I left that dark apartment , and the tormented boy behind, mentally deciding that I would not think about this night again. Even thought I would never forget dear little Edward, I would not dwell on this night. What had occurred could not be reversed.

With that thought in mind I continued my job, bringing souls into the next life as often as I had before. I went back into my routines, showing up each time right when a soul was leaving his or her body, than guiding him to his new life. I didn't think that I would run into complications again. Why would I? I had gone eight hundred years with out ever seeing something like that happen, but of course this was naïve thinking.

It had only been three years since the Edward incident. A long time to a human, but to someone like me, it was more like one of your months. I was in a small town hospital just looking down at a small frail looking young woman. Despite the bruises all over her body and the marks of sorrow on her face, you could still see her beauty.

Her name was Esme Evenson, and just a few days ago I had taken her baby boy into the light. He was such a cute little thing, but his lungs had been too week and he had not been able to make it in such a big world. Loosing a child at so young had been hard on her. She could no longer handle the challenges of her life so she had chosen to end it.

She jumped off of a cliff, but the impact had not killed her immediately. A passerby had seen her and quickly gotten her to a hospital, although his quick acts were still not going to save her. Soon her heart would give up and she would be reunited with her little child.

I turned as I heard the door behind me open, and there he was, a creature that I thought I would never see again, standing in the doorway, looking down at the unconscious Esme with sorrow in his eyes. I watched him as he walked over to her and sat on her bed.

How was it that our paths were crossing for a second time? My defenses went up, I did not want this _thing_ to take another one from me. Especially her. Esme needed to see her little boy again.

"Oh Esme, what have you done to yourself?" he spoke as if he had known her and his voice had almost the same amount of music quality that my own voice held.

His snowy white hand reached out and touched her face as if she were the most fragile thing he had ever seen. "I won't let you succeed at this, dear one." He said, speaking ever so quietly to her. I wonder, if she _had_ been awake, if she would have even been able to hear it. "I hope you will find some way to forgive me later for what I am going to do to you, but I can not watch you die. Not you, my dear Esme."

No! I couldn't let him do this to me. Not again. The ones that he was taking were not meant to see that fate. They were supposed to pass on. That was there path. That is why I was there now in front of Esme, waiting for her heart to stop.

"I will stay with you forever, and I will try my best to bring you happiness, as I know that you will bring for me."

I had to do something to stop this. If I showed my self just this once and forced that _thing _out of the room, than it might just buy me enough time for her heart to stop. But no, I could not be that stupid. It would raise too many questions, I would risk loosing my job. I couldn't do it.

That is when the idea hit me.

Of course! Why had I not thought of it before? Often times I would give a little push to end the suffering that the person was in. I would just do that now. So I concentrated on the beat of her heart and I willed it to stop. But it continued to beat. Something had given her the sudden will to live. She must have heard the doctor's voice, the voice of the vampire sitting on her bed, and decided that he was worth living for. How was this happening?

I focused harder on the beat of her heart, and willed it to slow. The _thump-thump_ of her heart was already below the normal pulse line, so I willed it to drop more. Never had I tried so hard to succeed at this. Finally my work paid off. It began to slow again. I just need two more minuets, and she would be mine.

The cold one heard the change in heart beat and new if he was going to save her he had to act than. I could see this in his eyes as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He whispered one last time as he brushed her hair from her neck.

No.

I willed her heart to stop. To just cease beating, and pump no more blood through her body, but I was too late. Carlisle Cullen was much to fast. He had already bitten her neck and once again I watched as he sent his poison into another body that should never have felt it.

He pulled away from her, and I saw a drop of blood escape his mouth. It slowly came to stop right above his lower lip. Either he did not notice this or did not care; fore he never wiped it away. As he looked up I noticed that his eyes had gone from that topaz colour to a much darker shade with a strange hint of red. They were remarkable; I could not peel my eyes away.

As Esme started to squirm from the poison going through her body, Carlisle stood. He put a hand on her head and told her that the pain would not last long. Whether he was reassuring Esme or himself I could not tell, though the pain would only last three days, it would be the worst thing that she ever felt.

Carlisle bent over and brought Esme's small frame into his arms so he could carry her out. He left the hospital, I assume to find a remote place for Esme to complete her transformation where no one would hear her scream.

It wasn't until after he left that I felt the anger towards him. He had done it again. Stolen another one from me. Not only that, but he prevented another person from the path that was supposed to be theirs. Both Edward and Esme were not meant for that life, they were meant to see the light. What was going on here?

I had to find some way to stop this from happening again!

- -

_R&R people – I wont know that people are actually reading this if you don't!!!_

_And thank you RandomxxFaith for pointing out my little grammar errors – I am blond, and tend to make many!!! – I appreciate it _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to those who reviewed and showed that this is being read – I update for you! _

_SpiceyGurl- yes I am aware that in some religions if you commit suicide than you don't go to heaven or some variation of that – but my little angel of death just brings you to the next part of you life, not necessarily to heaven! I'm sorry, I should have explained that better_

_Totally3rdGrade- nope, I never read that book – next time I'm at the book store I'll check it out to see what your talking about – who is it by?_

_Disclaimer: do not own twilight or the characters –I just own the little angels! _

**Chapter 3:**

Joshua was a close friend of mine, more like a brother that I never had, since in my own lifetime I had been the oldest out of five sisters which isn't too bad really, but I never realized how much I missed out on having a brother until I met him. He was older than me by a couple hundred years and not only more wise, but more powerful as well. He was always there when I needed advice, which wasn't too often, and if I just wanted someone to take my mind off of the death I had seen.

He looked as if he were in his mid twenties, though he had been around for over a millennium. He had dark curly hair that reached his shoulder in parts, and his face was that of his roman time. He was handsome, even more so than the average angel.

Joshua had worked as a death angel himself, but stopped to ponder about life. He hoped one day to become one of the elders' advisors and he was close to achieving this, even though he was too humble to ever admit it. The elders were a small group of angels that sort of led all the rest of us. They assigned us to our duties and made sure that the destiny of each individual was found at the right time. They were the head honchos, and more than half of them viewed Joshua as a son.

If there was anyone who could help me with my vampire problem, Joshua was the man, or um angel…

I found him right where I thought he would be, sitting on the top of the Empire State Building in New York City. Joshua loves to observe the living. I cant tell you how many times I have found him sitting in some random woods just staring at a lone flower that has grown up. This is what made him so interesting to me, the fact that he has so much patience to sit there and think for so long… Well the empire state building was his favorite place to observe people. Though it was not the largest tower in the world, for some odd reason he loved this one the most. He would sit up there for hours, sometimes even days at a time just watching the people below him, contemplating about there futures and the future of humanity. Sometimes I didn't understand the man, but that was my Joshua.

I went and sat next to him and together we stared at the people below us. I didn't bother trying to figure out what he was thinking about, if he wanted me to know, than he would tell me. So I sat there wondering which on of those people below I would be taking next and waited for Joshua speak. That is how it worked between us and there was no point in rushing him, he wouldn't respond until he was ready. We sat there for who knows how long when his voice interrupted my thoughts. "What is it that's bothering you this time, Genevieve?" he always knows when there is something wrong with me, he was the one person I had ever met that could read me like an open book, I never understood it, and sometime it rather irritated me, now being one of those times.

"Why can't I just be sitting here enjoying the scene with you, hoping to here one of your brilliant lectures?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Because you hate to sit still and just watch something as boring as humanity, you always find my lectures to be a lifeless drab and you are radiating agitation and distress." he told me matter of factly.

"You know me too well, Joshua." I teased him, trying to lighten my own mood.

"So what is it that has the ever so glorious Genevieve ever so irked?" Since I was there to get his advice on the mater, I told him all about Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Esme. He was intrigued as I thought he would be, and he listened without any interruption until the end of my story. "Are you sure that you were supposed to take there spirits?" he asked me.

"Of course! Why else would I have been brought to there locations with the knowledge of there death as with every other person I have ever taken. The only difference was that the blood sucker showed up and took them first!" I was trying to control my anger, but I don't think it was working very well. I was well known for my temper, and sometimes I just couldn't help it.

"Please, Genevieve, do not refer to them as bloodsuckers. You should know better than that. I have come across a few of them and observed even more. Most of them are filled with such lonesome it is hard to explain. The things that they do to survive are not necessarily evil but instinct. Why it would be like calling you _Grim Reaper. _I know how much you hate that term."

"Okay Joshua! I get it." He is always protecting the weaker races, you see "Now, do you have any ideas why _Carlisle_ keeps interfering with the deaths of my charges?" I said Carlisle's name with disgust, since I was still mad at him.

"I don't see how it's possible unless it was the path that was destined for them."

"If it was destined for them, then why do I keep ending up there?" Whenever a person is about to die, one of my kind are sent there by the elders to take them, we get with the knowledge of when he or she dies, where and what will happen to them. Our way of travel was much different than the mortal's myth. We did not typically have feathered wings and halos like was told. There was the rare angel that liked to fool around and give him/herself such things as a joke. Angels are powerful, though no one really knows to what extent, and if they feel that some wings are necessary then what was to stop them? But they were never used to travel with. Our method of travel was much quicker, quieter and more convenient. We referred to it as "viewing." We would see the place that we wanted to go to in our minds, than simply think along the lines of "put me there" and you were there. So when the Elders put in our heads a picture of the place our next victim would be, we would go there. "These two were dying when _Carlisle _turned them." I continued "They were so close to death, I could feel that they should have been mine, but he prevented that from happening."

"Look, if he has done this twice now, it will most likely happen again." He began but did not have a chance to continue with me there to barge in to his thoughts.

"That is what I'm worried about!"

"Genevieve, please don't interrupt. Now, let me go talk to the elders and see if they know what is going on, and if they can give me the location and time of the next time this will happen, than I will go with you and see what it is your making such a big fuss about."

"I don't need a babysitter as I do my job. Just go talk to the elders and see what they have to say about this. They should know what is going on."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them. As for now, you have a job to do. Don't worry too much about it, when the time comes, I'll tell you. We'll figure this out."

"Yeah – tell me when you find out something of importance."

I got up to leave , but paused when I heard him call my name."Genevieve, just remember that knowing others is intelligence but knowing yourself is true wisdom."

Such a typical Joshua comment.

_- - _

_Review ! _

_and I promise sooner or later I will get all of the twilight characters into this ,– we just got to get through the wonderful angel stuff first_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ChristineThePirateQueen:** I'm glad that you like the angels! (esp since the two are a mix of 6 different people that I love!!!)_

_**Cnohero:** I just wanted to say FINALLY –I didn't want to do a typical bella/Edward type story – we need new things!!!! Too many stories are the same – but I hadn't noticed any like this – which is how it was born – as gay as the idea may be – I like my little angels! – I dedicate this chapter to you for that great review! – you made me happy!!!!_

**Chapter 4:**

Joshua met with me about a week after our little visit and relayed to me all the information from his meeting. The elders wouldn't tell Joshua much, which was not all too shocking but it was upsetting. Apparently they were aware of the events unfolding with this particular vampire, but as of right now they didn't want any interference. They wanted me to continue with my duty and go to where ever I was called. If I were to come across this Carlisle Cullen again than I was strictly forbidden to do anything until the elders had "more information on the matter" what ever that was supposed to mean.

They did, however, permit Joshua to accompany me the next time that this might happen. The elders could see when it would be, but they supposedly did not know why it was happening, nor would they permit us to stop it. All we could do was wait and watch.

Although the elders did keep peace and order for all of us, there methods were sometimes intolerable, at least by me. They regularly spoke in code, leaving you to interpret what you could from them and often times things were interpreted the wrong way. This was if they said anything at all. I have, on more than a few occasions, seen every single one of them just sit in there little chairs and stare down at you until the angel in question could no longer take there stairs and just simply leave. Even though some, as myself, find this to be immature, they think it to be useful.

I went about my duties, taking young and old to the start of there next journey, never really knowing which one of these people would be Carlisle's next victim. Whenever I had free time I would meditate on what I should do when this happened again. Although, truth be told the solution never came to me.

Joshua rarely brought up the subject when we were together, knowing how much tension it caused me. He went on with his lectures as if nothing had ever happened, most of them consisting on knowing yourself and his theories about relationships between humanity, life, time and other such philosophical things.

It went on like this for a long time. After ten years passed I was beginning to think that I wouldn't cross paths with the vampire again. I thought about him very little if at all. My thoughts were no longer filled with how to stop him from interfering with people's fate, but with interpretations of Joshua's latest lectures or with thought about where all those people go after they walk into the light. Some of them would become angels of sorts, like I became after my demise, others were reincarnated to serve yet another purpose in life or they would end up in some other form of after life. Not even angels knew all the possibilities and there was no way of knowing which spirit had what fate. Only the Elders knew of all the unknowns, and they weren't going to be telling any one person their fate.

About fourteen years after the second incident, I found myself in the middle of the woods waiting for a boy that was about to meet a very painful end. It was nearing twilight so there was little sun seeping through the trees giving eerie shadows everywhere you looked. Even though I was already dead myself, I still felt the fear of this spooky sight, it brought an old memory back that had long ago been buried.

It was rare to remember something from when you had been living, especially when you are as old as me but being in those woods was so similar to when I had been twelve.

I had gone wandering into the woods to play, like any other curious child, and got lost. I was fine at first, but when the sun began to set, the shadows grew. Every where I looked I was seeing big shadows that I thought would jump out and attack me. I could feel them watching me as I tried to find my way home. I had never been so happy to see the night come, because then the shadows were no more – every thing was black. It wasn't until a few hours after night fall that I was found my father. (a/n – this happened to me when I was 16– and it is frickin' scary as HELL!!)

Although I was only scared by shadows, it didn't take much imagination to figure out how this boy I was waiting for would be feeling in a few minuets. I heard him before I saw him, breathing heavily from a long hike. He was twenty, just a little older than I was when I died, and very muscular. I would guess from his physique that he worked hard labor in his life. It was a shame that his fate had his life ending at such a young, healthy age.

Right after I thought this I sensed that I wasn't alone. I turned, looking for the source of the presence and was confused by what I saw.

"Joshua, what are you doing here?" I asked the angel who was now standing by my side. Albeit he didn't have to answer, I wasn't stupid and it didn't take me long to make the connections.

"I was sent here, so I'm assuming that means Car…"

"I know what it means." I interrupted "I just thought that after all this time, he was done with it. That we wouldn't have to deal with him any more."

"apparently not." There wasn't time for anything else to be said, for at that moment a giant creature leaped from the shadows of the trees and shrubs and on to the muscular boy that had just moments ago been doing something he had done many a time.

For such a huge creature, it was rather graceful. The reason for its attack was unexplained. Maybe it had some infectious disease, or maybe it had cubs in the area and felt they were being threatened, what ever the case was, Emmet McCarty was being mauled by a bear.

Watching this disastrous event unfold had its own horrifying beauty. The bear was doing what it was made to do, so it had no problems getting the boy to the floor. Emmet, though stronger than most men and putting up a good fight would not live to see the next day.

A yell tore through the forest. A yell filled with not only fear and pain but with forced resignation. He wouldn't last much longer.

It was at this moment, this cry for help that a flash of colour flew past the place where Joshua and I were observing from. The bear flew off of where he was, mounted on top of Emmet, and crashed into a nearby tree. It stated done for a second, enough for us to see a strikingly beautiful lady crouched between the bear and the boy, growling.

Her long hair framed her perfect face, her black eyes not leaving the bear's for a second, and her teeth barred in a threatening way, too pointy to belong to that of a normal human.

Perfect, now I had two vampires to worry about.

The bear started to get back, but the new vampire paused, if it went the opposite direction, she would have let it live. It headed towards the boy, instead of freedom. The girl jumped up on top of the bear, attacking, aiming for the neck. She wasn't looking for a feed though; she just wanted the thing dead.

You could see all the muscles strain in her body as she grabbed hold of the bear's head and twisted, snapping the neck leaving the bear with nothing to suffer through.

The vampire hopped off of the bear's back after it crashed to the dirt floor and she was sure that the creature was dead. She rushed over to Emmet's side and I watched as she assessed him without once touching him or going to close. Emmet was unconscious; his breathing staggered and sounded as if there was fluid in his lungs. According to my knowledge, he was supposed to die from a snapped neck from the bear. Since this vampire had stopped the attack before Emmet's death, she may have bought him more time, but not much, he was bleeding heavily and most likely he had some internal bleeding as well.

I don't know what was going through this little vampires head but Joshua and I watched as she got up and started pacing back and forth muttering to her self "no, no, no"

"What is she doing?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Joshua replied "but if I had to make a guess I would say she was trying not to feed on the boy's blood."

"Why doesn't she just leave him there?" What did the boy mean to some little blood sucker? He was going to die, she could just leave him there and be on with her life.

"There not soulless creatures Genevieve! Would you leave a dying man to fend for himself?" he knew what I was thinking.

"its not the sa.."I didn't have time to finish my argument. The new vampire had just come to some sort of conclusion. She had whispered "Carlisle" and that was what had brought my attention back to her.

Carefully she knelt down and scooped Emmet to her chest as if he weighed no more than a baby. I noticed right away that she wasn't breathing, most likely so that she wouldn't smell the blood. Than she took off down through the woods. Down some trail visible only to her.

I ran after her as fast as I knew how before Joshua ever had a chance to ask whether or not we should fallow her. I knew where she was going, who she was going to see, and if another one of my souls was going to be taken from me by _him_ then I was going to be there.

_- -_

_Review – I imagine two or three more chapters and we'll get bella and Edward into this – along with Jacob black and who knows who else – _

_But review first – I like to know what I'm doing right – and wrong!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiceygurl-**_i no about the teeth – which is why I referred to them as "too pointy to belong to that of a normal human." Since they still do have sharp teeth. But I don't believe I ever really used the word fangs – if I did – I apologize. Its nice to know that someone is on it – and thanks for the review – I hope this is long enough for you._

**Chapter 5:**

I found that keeping up with this new vampire was even harder than it was to keep up with Carlisle that night he had taken Edward. Not only was she fast, but she was able to avoid every twig, branch and rock that served as an obstacle for her path. It was as if she was flying through the woods. The only reason why I had been able to keep up with her was because I got a good look at her face. I was viewing my way to her, never getting too far so that I wouldn't loose her.

It went on like this for over an hour. I was vaguely aware of Joshua fallowing me but I didn't pay attention to him. We must have traveled a good sixty miles if not more yet despite Emmet's weight and the speed she was traveling, she didn't show any sign of exhaustion until the end of her run. At that point she visibly slowed from the intense workout she had just given her body. I don't know where she got the energy from.

More shocking was that Emmet was still breathing. His condition had definitely worsened and he wouldn't last much longer, but he was alive.

As we neared a clearing, the female started yelling Carlisle's name. Her voice was full of panic and fear. Fear for what? The boys life?

It was completely dark by this time, hard to see anything ahead, but I could make out a large dark mass in the distance that slowly started to form a house, a very large house.

"Rosalie?" the voice came from the direction of the house and I assumed that who ever it belonged to was calling out to the female vampire.

"Esme, please! Where is Carlisle?" the voice belonged to Esme? She was still with Carlisle?

"He's in the study. Rose, what's wrong, why do I smell human blood?"

"Rosalie, what has happened?" that voice. I hadn't heard it in fourteen years, but I still knew who it belonged to. Carlisle Cullen had met up to the two female vampires.

"I was still hunting and I caught the scent of this human. I would have just left him alone but I smelled the bear right after. They were too close too each other. When I saw the bear attack, I had to save the human. I killed the bear and brought him here."

When Esme noticed the bleeding human she quickly left, where to, I'm not sure, but definitely far enough away that she wouldn't smell the blood.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. I know that he's going to die, the only thing there is left to do is change him but I'm not strong enough. Please, will you do it for me?

"Rosalie, we can't be sure that this is the right thing."

"Was it the right thing when you changed me or Edward or Esme?"

"That was different."

Emmet moaned, causing both of them to stop talking and look down at the boy. He was getting worse, not much longer now and he would be dead. His soul going to the place that it was meant to be.

"Please Carlisle. You brought me here to love and be love by another. Now bring me that other. I know that he is the one for me."

I wasn't too sure what this Rosalie meant by this, but I knew that what she said made a big impact on Carlisle's decision. He was giving in.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder than a deep voice saying "remember what the elders said, Genevieve, we are only allowed to watch. I had completely forgotten that Joshua was even there, but he had not forgotten about me. He had been watching me, making sure that I obeyed the Elder's orders. Now I knew why they allowed him to go along. To make sure that I did what I was supposed to.

I wouldn't go against the Elder's words. It would raise too much conflict and in the end it wouldn't be worth it. I was an observer…for now.

"Are you sure about this, Rose?" she nodded her head. That was the only response he was going to get. It was the only response he needed. He looked down at Emmet, who was still in Rosalie's embrace, grabbed his arm and brought it up to his lips. I saw Carlisle's teeth sink into Emmet's arms in slow motion. It only took a few seconds, but it felt much longer. I knew what would happen after this. The torture. The screams. I didn't want to watch it again.

"It's over, lets go" I told Joshua, and without waiting for a reply, walked back into the dark of the woods.

"Genevieve, wait!" I forced myself to stop, knowing I was over reacting, but I wouldn't turn around. I would let him make the effort to face me. When he caught up with me, I was surprised to find myself talking first.

"His soul was supposed to be mine tonight, not _his."_

"I think it would be best if we go talk to the Elder's now. There would be no point in waiting."

He was right. As much as I tried to avoid them, they would be the only ones who could help me with this. I nodded my head in agreement and watched as Joshua disappeared. He would be mad if I didn't follow, so I closed my eyes and began to picture the elder's meeting place. It was a great big white room made entirely of granite. The room was filled with oversized chairs made of the softest materials that would drown who ever sat in one with comfort. There were little tables on which rested beautiful white flowers of which I had never seen before until I had come here.

When I opened my eyes, I found my self standing next to Joshua in this white room with twelve pairs of eyes staring at me. The Elders consisted of the wisest and most powerful of all the angels. All of which had been around for over a millennia. There were ten males and two females, including Shaddai who acted as a leader for them all. It was he who spoke first. "Joshua, Genevieve, to what do we owe the pleasure of you visit?"

As if they didn't know. Joshua and I silently agreed to let him do the talking so that there would be less chance of me loosing my temper.

"Elder Shaddai, you remember that situation I presented you with considering Genevieve and the vampire?"

"Of course, now tell me Joshua, now that you have seen more, what is your view on the matter?" you think it would be easier if they would just give us a solution to the problem. But no – god forbid we make life easy.

"I think that Genevieve is right, he is interfering with these people's fate. Why else would you send Genevieve there if not to guide their souls into the light?"

"Why else indeed." Shaddai's answer had me thinking about other reasons why I would have been there. I couldn't think of any. "Genevieve, I know that you do not speak in fear of angering us, but I must know what you think is going on."

"I am confused if anything, Elder. I want to make sure that these spirits are going on their right path, but then this vampire interferes with it. I don't understand how it is happening. If they were meant to move on, than how was the vampire able to change their path, and if they were meant to be vampires, than why was I there to take their souls?"

It wasn't Shaddai who spoke, but Lemdra, one of the two female Elders. "These are excellent questions," Her voice was soft and gentle, just like everything else about her. "but I think that it would be best if you find them out for yourself."

Two of the men spoke next, they were identical in every way. Cabariel and Ranariel, the twins. They spoke at the same time, giving their voices an eerie echo. It was if there minds where one. "We agree with Lemdra, send her down to earth to find out what she can about these vampires. There, her questions will be answered."

I had already been down to her earth millions of times and my questions were not answered. How would that help me?

"I do not like it." Elder Tromes was speaking now, he objected to almost everything always seeing the negative effects in all situations. "If she said just one wrong thing than her identity could slip up. It would be disastrous if the humans had proof of our existence." That is when it hit me that they were not talking about sending me down there as an angel but as my human counterpart. To show myself to the humans and act as if I was one of them.

"The idea is perfect, "I said, forgetting for a moment whose company I was in. "I could go down and gain the trust of the vampires. If I can't find the answers there, than where else could I find them?"

"It would be risky, you would have to watch everything you say, and even then, I'm sure that the vampires will be able to sense that you're not a normal human." This time it was Elder Bazak talking. He is my favorite out of all the Elders, I think it's because out of every thing he says, his comments always seem most sincere.

"We will have to give this idea greater thought. We will call you back here when we have come to a decision." We were being dismissed by Shaddai. Once again the Elders were not going to come to an immediate conclusion. They always thought everything through.

"Thank you for your time Elders." Joshua said with a slight bow before he viewed his way out of the room. I looked around and into the faces of all the Elders before I myself gave a little bow, and without saying a word, viewed to a place where I could think.

It took two years for the Elder's to come to a decision. Not even I thought that it would take that long for them to call me back up. I went up alone this time. It was much different with out Joshua, I had no one to refrain me from saying things that I would later regret. I would still try to stay on my best behavior.

"Genevieve, it is good to see you again." Shaddai said as I appeared in front of him.

"You have come to a decision, have you not?" I wasn't going to beat around with formalities, I wanted to go straight to the point.

"Why yes, we have. It took us awhile to all agree upon what would be best considering the circumstances, but a conclusion was found."

"And let it be known," Tromes interrupted "that I still disapprove of the final outcome."

"Yes Tromes, as you always do," Responded Hetha, the only other female Elder. She had somewhat of a cruel nature, which was rare for an angel. "Now let Shaddai continue." She sneered

Shaddai, ignoring the two's common bickering went on with what he was saying, "We all have agreed that you should learn the answers that you seek by yourself, the best way in going about doing so would be to send you to earth and live with them as a human." Finally I would be able to talk to this Carlisle. To tell him off for stealing my souls. "but you are not to give any hint of what you are or why you are there. You are there only to answer your questions."

So much for telling Carlisle off, that would have to wait. But at least now I would be able to find out more about what was happening.

The twins started speaking, there uncanny voice filling the room. "We will send you there a month before Carlisle should change another person. You will fallow the next victim, become close with her, find out what makes her unique to Carlisle. You will not interfere with her set death."

"When am I going to do this exactly?" I asked. Wondering how much time I would have to prepare my self.

"If we are right," the twins answered "than we will send you down to earth in Seventy years."

"Seventy years?!" even to an angel, seventy years was a long time to wait.

"That's correct. That should be the next time that Carlisle decides to turn someone." Shaddai was speaking again in his authoritative voice. I could tell that this meeting was coming to a close. "we will see you again then, Genevieve, before we send you ." I bowed and left the room.

Seventy years. I had to wait Seventy years until I would get answers.

_- -_

_Normally I don't do this- but I'm not going to update until I get more reviews. Even If you don't like it – hit the button and say "I don't like it" – or even more simply "shit" - then I'll atleast know that it is being read :-) and Jacob should be in the next chap – bella will either be in 6 or 7 – don't worry – they will come!!!_

_Press the button – review!!!!_


End file.
